Numerous devices and liquid level gauges have been devised for measuring and displaying the level of a liquid within a storage tank or reservoir. The prior art devices have involved sight gauges; electro-optical systems using light pipes, external and color lights, lenses, prisms and filters, and fiber optics; and are generally complex and expensive systems.